Can You Picture It?
by BluSakura
Summary: HYRP-ONESHOT-A girl looks on as the couple interact. Read and see what she has to say.


Disclaimer: No I don't own! I only own Hikari Misuke! If you wat to use her in a story, ask!  
  
A/N: Okay, this is my second fanfic, even thought I'm still working on my InuYasha one, but when I got this inspiration, I just had to put it on Anyway, here it is!  
  
NOTE: This is a one-shot. Unless you can review me and tell me I can make another chapter based on this one!  
Enjoy!  
  
o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o  
  
Title: Can You Picture It?  
Genre: Romance Pairing: HY/RP  
  
o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o  
  
Ah, Earth. What a beautiful place! Natural blue skies, real green grass. What more could you want?  
  
My name is Hikari Misuke. I am only 13 years old and I used to live in the colony L1, that is, until I moved here. To Earth. To this wonderful place on Earth. A local park. On a bench. At noon. Reading a manga. Under a tree. A sunny sun. A light breeze. Gentle rustles of the leaves. Birds chirping.  
  
Can you picture it?  
  
Good.  
  
Can you also picture a young lady sitting on the bench opposite of me, reading? With her honey-blonde hair? With her sea-blue eyes? A bright smile? A face a little familiar to me? Can you picture it?  
  
Good.  
  
A man. A mysterious man. Moss green or chocolate brown hair. Which ever you prefer. Peircing cobalt or prussian blue. Again, which ever you prefer. The two strangers stare at eachother, not uttering a word. Can you picture it?  
  
Good.  
  
He looks so serious. An expression that can almost shrivel a leaf in an instant. Can you picture it?  
  
Good.  
  
But, on the other hand, she looks at him so invitingly. As if almost begging him to sit with her behind her shining smile. Can you picture it?  
  
Good.  
  
Wow. He sits and stares at her reading a book. I cannot see the what it is she is reading, but it must've been VERY interesting. Can you picture it?  
  
Good.  
  
I can hear her starting to say something. I know I'm not supposed to listen to others' conversations, but, in my opinion, they were an intriguing couple. I push my manga closer to my face, eyes peeking over the top, in an attempt to mask the fact that I was listening. Can you picture it?  
  
Good.  
  
"It's good to see you, Heero. How have you been?"  
  
"...Hn..."  
  
He, or "Heero" really doesn't talk much. And I can see that the girl is trying her hardest to start a conversation. Can you picture it?  
  
Good.  
  
"So, Heero. How long has it been? A month?"  
  
"...Hn..."  
  
This "Heero" person. He is way too quiet. Can you picture it?  
  
Good.  
  
"What are you doing back here?"  
  
"I promised you something, Relena."  
  
He said something! Something very sweet. And I realize that the reason this "Relena" is so familiar is that she is Relena Peacecraft! Can you picture it?  
  
Good.  
  
"I see."  
  
And he simply nods. Can you picture it?  
  
Good.  
  
And so, I see the two sitting on a bench, "Relena" reading, "Heero" taking in his surroundings. I'm personally surpirsed that he doesn't suspect anything of me. Can you picture it?  
  
Good.  
  
I see "Relena" lean on "Heero's" shoulder and close her eyes. "Heero" slowly puts an arm around her. Can you picture it?  
  
Good.  
  
"That promise...is it the promise to kill me, Heero?"  
  
That one caught me off guard. My eyes widen at this and I cover my mouth with the book to keep me from gasping. Do they not notice me there? Can you picture it?  
  
Good.  
  
"I broke that promise a long time ago."  
  
I sigh in relief. Can you picture it?  
  
Good.  
  
"Then what promise, Heero?"  
  
"...To protect you..."  
  
I smiled. That was sweet. Weird but sweet. "Relena" smiles at "Heero" and just sat there in his arms. The rest of the time was silent. Can you picture it?  
  
Good.  
  
While reading my manga, I look up at them. I smile when I see them asleep in eachother's embrace. My theory, which I thought of when reading after their conversing, was then confirmed to be true. Can you picture it?  
  
Good.  
  
The reason for them not paying much attention to me was because they were to engrossed in eachother's presence to even care. I know that they barely realize that they have feelings for eachother, but they will. Believe me.  
  
They are SO in love.  
  
Can you picture it?  
  
Good.  
  
o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o 


End file.
